kyoya x ginga( basado en romeo x juliet)
by rika sakura phantomhive
Summary: ginga y kyoya se enamoran sin saber realmente quienes son que pasara con ginga se entere que el padre de kyoya tuvo que ver con la muerte de toda su familia quedando el como ultimo sobreviente... advertencias: muerte de un personaje, mpreg


**Yo: Hola a todos se que debo actualizar el fic de el ****"beso del amor verdadero" ****pero las verdad es que señora inspiración no me da ideas para continuar la historia pero esta idea se me vino de repente viendo un video de romeo x Juliet así que sin más la historia entonces len las aclaraciones y rin las advertencias**

**Len: de acuerdo rika aclaraciones…-diálogos-,(pensamientos),mayúsculas= gritos,/recuerdos/ y si ven un # lo aclararemos al final del capitulo**

**Rin: ok advertencias esto es YAOI (relaciones de chicoxchico) si no te gusta no leas no queremos reclamaciones después**

Una noche en un castillo de del reino flotante de koma se no todo era paz en ese preciso momento

Ryusei: maldito Tategami, Doji Tategami – dijo a ver a su esposa desangrada en el piso

Doji- a partir de esta noche, el control del el reino de koma pasa de la familia Hagane a la familia tategami

Ryusei: idiota! Te atreves a desafiar la voluntad del los fragmentos esterares

Doji: desconozco su voluntad!

En el pasillo

Se ve a dos niños uno de cabello color platinado que responde al nombre de hyouma y uno más pequeño que el otro de cabello de color rojo que responde al nombre de ginga

Hyouma- ya príncipe deje de llorar mire ya vamos a llegar con su padre y madre -en eso se oye un ruido

Hyouma y el pequeño príncipe se asomaron para ver que paso y se encuentran con la imagen que Ryusei siendo apuñalado por la espada de doji

Ginga- Padre!

Hyouma- calle!- le tapa la boca a ginga y se lo lleva corriendo

Doji- mátelos que no quede ni un Hagane vivo- le ordena a sus guardias

Hyouma iba jalando a ginga para poder escapar de los guardias pero estos los alcanzan se ponen en frente de ellos apuntándolos con sus espadas hyouma y ginga cierran los ojos esperando el golpe pero dicho golpe nunca llego al abrir los ojos ven al guardia más leal de rey Ryusei, Tsubasa

Tsubasa- ¿se encuentra bien príncipe?- ginga solo asintió- que bien mi príncipe hay que salir de aquí de acuerdo

Tsubasa cargo a ginga y hyouma y se los llevo de aquel castillo montado en pegasus el Pegaso del Rey Ryusei

14 años después

Se ve en la plaza central del reino de koma a unos guardias juzgando a una ciudadana

Ciudadana- pero que hice-dice la ciudadana la cual estaba amarrada

Guardia- se le acusa de ser una de los pocos sobrevivientes de la familia Hagane

Ciudadana- yo no tengo nada que ver con la familia Hagane

Guardia- eso no me importa tenemos el testimonio de un ciudadano muy confiable-dijo mostrando el papel de dicho testimonio pero de pronto un cuchillo que dejo aquel papel colgando de una pared

Guardia pero que

Ciudadana- es el torbellino azul

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron a un hombre con antifaz de color negro con un sombrero de color azul con un listón de adorno de color negro y una capa azul( n/a: es la misma que usa Julieta cuando es el torbellino rojo pero en color azul) el torbellino azul con su espada corto las cuerdas que aprisionaban a la chica la cual se fue corriendo con su madre mientras el torbellino azul se queda teniendo un mimi lucha con los guardias pero cuando salió corriendo un niño peliverde le avento alos guardias bombas de humo

Kenta- se lo merecen- se fue corriendo a alcanzar al toberllino azul

Kenta- estuviste espectacular haya

Toberllino-lo sé pero para despistarlos es mejor separarnos nos vemos en casa

Kenta- de acuerdo

Se fueron por caminos separados el cual el toberllino azul se fue por el de uno donde había puro puesto para comprar la comida y en eso un joven de cabellera platinada se encontraba comprando unos tomates y en eso le grito

Torbellino- hyouma

Hyouma- ahora que- y el torbellino le tomo la mano llevando lo con el

Torbellino- por aqui

Hyouma- ¿por que siempre termino involucrado en tus locuras?- pero no consiguió repuestas

En eso en un balcón un joven peli-verde y otro peli-morado tomando un te

Peli-verde- ahora que pasa- dice al ver a dos hombres siendo perseguidos

Peli-morado- a lo mejor otro disturbio del pueblo

Peli-verde- hay que ayudarlos Benkei

Benkei- espera Kyoya- pero ya era tarde el ya se había subido a su pegaso

Mientras con el torbellino y hyouma

Torbellino- vete por las escaleras del lado derecho

Hyuouma se fue por donde le indico pero el camino estaba destruido en eso llega el torbellino

Torbellino- maldición

En eso el pedazo de piso en donde estaba parado se rompió

Torbellino- que?

En eso un Pegaso se lanza se lanza en caída libre con kyoya montado en el

Kyoya- toma mi mamo

Al ver que estaba cayendo toma le toma la mano

Kyoya- tienes la mano mas delgada de lo que pensé

Torbellino- suéltame

Kyoya- no pienso hacer algo asi

Ya a salvo tanto el torbellino como hyouma ellos aterrizan en una calle oculta para que no lo vieran los guardias

Kyoya- oye espera un momento- dice al ver que el torbellino se estaba yendo del lugar

Torbellino- ¿qué quieres?- dice de espaldas

Kyoya- porque esa actitud tuya no ves que me metí en problemas por ayudarte

Torbellino- en problemas yo no te pedí ayuda en primer lugar- dijo volteando a verlo

Benkei- oye

Torbellino- me tengo que ir muchas gracias por tu ayuda tienes mi gratitud- dijo yéndose del lugar

Hyouma- muchas gracias- siguiendo al joven

Benkei- kyoya tenemos que regresar

Kyoya- de acuerdo

Con el torbellino

Hyouma- te encuentra bien ginga-dijo al llegar con el joven

Torbellino quitándose el antifaz y el sombreo mostrando unos hermosos ojos color miel

Kenta- ginga estuviste genial haya

Hyouma- lo que me recuerda no te dije que no tenias que armar revuelo mira que casi te matas esta vez y si resultas herido tsubasa me mata a mi porque e tengo que recordar que no eres un hombre que puede hacer eso si no un doncel

Ginga- estoy bien tu tranquilo y yo nervioso yo me las arreglo con tsubasa

Hyuoma- hay contigo mejor vamos a casa

**Yo: bueno este es el primer capítulo de esta historia que se me vino viendo romeo x juliet **

**Rin: esperamos que le haya gustado **

**Len: aceptamos amenazas de muerte, insultos y jitomatasos y cualquier idea sea aceptada con gusto**

**Rin len y yo: sayonara**


End file.
